


Road Trip

by Storytimes_x



Category: Danielle van de donk - Fandom, beth mead - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytimes_x/pseuds/Storytimes_x
Summary: Having a couple of days of the Arsenal girls decided to go on a small road trip. Starting the drive in the morning their heads weren't clear and unbothered stares were noticed, but would the blonde do something about it?
Relationships: Beth Mead/Danielle van de Donk, Daniëlle van de Donk/Beth Mead
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Having a couple of days of the Arsenal girls decided to go on a small road trip. Starting the drive in the morning their heads weren't clear and unbothered stares were noticed, but would the blonde do something about it?

But first how in hell did they even get in this car? It was after training in the dressing room when the girls started chatting. "What are you going to do?" Leah asked them. "Honestly I don't know. I would love to just get away for a couple of days and forget all about football" Beth said. She was having a hard season with a lot of playing time and little time to get the rest she needed. It was taken a toll on her more than she wanted to admit. "Then let's all do that together" kim said. She was always one to take her captain duties very seriously and never let a chance for team bonding slip. "How?" Viv asked looking at her with the grumpy expression she always had on her face. "ROADTRIP" screamed the chaotic Dutch midfielder.

Kim was the one who was of course in charge of all the arragements that had to be made for the trip and as always she did an amzing job in doing so. Unfortunetely it was only a small part of the squad that decided to join, Leah, Jordan, Beth, Kim and Daan.

''heyyy!'' Daan said opening the door to her appartment reavling the blonde who was picking everyone up. ''hi" Beth said admiring the girls outfit for a second. ''you excited?"she asked grabbing Daan's bag for her walking back to her car trowing it in the boot. "thnx Beff'" she said opening the door. ''children are supposed to sit in the back" Beth said flashing her a big smile. "piss off" the brunette responded firery sitting down immidiately connecting her phone to the car like she had done many times before when Beth would pick her up for training. it wasn't even up for protesting anymore, but she didn't even want to. She liked her taste of music, truth is she liked a lot of things about her.

after having picked up the rest of the girls they made their first pit stop. Daan was always very child like for her age and this occasion was no different. ''look at that little bunny guys"Beth said. ''where?" Jordan asked her. The blonde pointed at the midfielder that was jumping around the gas station. ''me a bunny?" Said the brunette who was practically hopping over to her. "yeah" she said followed by a giggle. "mmm Honey Bunny" Daan said winking at her walking back to the car. ''you guys coming or not?'' she asked impatiantly. "yeah"

After the first stop they switched drivers. Beth was sat in the back when Leah wanted to occupy the seat next to her the brunette quickly made sure she couldn't and did it instead. Looking out of the window slowly drifting asleep she leaned her head on the wingers shoulder. "Mm" Beth said as she heard Daan graoning after a couple of minutes. She saw that the girl was trying to get even closer to her shifting to get in a better position. Beth pushed Daan off of her and turned her around a bit putting her arms around Daan's waist making her back press against her. "better?" she asked. "much"' the brunette said trying to bury her face in the girls chest to hide the blush that was forming on her face. hiding was never one of her strong suits and Beth noticed it making her wonder if she reciprocated the feeling drifting of to sleep herself a couple minutes later.

''wake up cuties"Jordan said hitting the two with water. "OI" daan said getting loose from the blondes grip jumping out of the car to chase her. after five minutes their water fight was put to an end by Beth grabbing Daan by her waist once again holding her close. the brunette turned around so they were face to face and found the blue eyes she had been longing for ever since they first met. Kim cleared her throat making the two break apart.

Kim wasn'the only one to witness the moment. Leah pulled Jordan away to come up with the plan cause she was always one of Beth's good friends and knew she had feelings for the brunette even if she didn't tell her that herself. "we need to do something about those two''she stated to her grilfriend. ''yep i defo agree with ya. we'll say we forgot our tent, then they'll have to share'' Jordan said.

As expected Beth was more than happy to do that. they sat around a campfire till the middle of the night just talking about anything that came to mind. ''i'm gonna head to bed'' said the midfielder as she got up and excused herself. Beth didn't really now what to do and felt lost. "GO" Leah said almost pushing her off the bench. ''come on Meado, you know exactly what you want" Jordan stated.

"hi" Beth said unzipping the door. "ohw uhm sorry"she said when she noticed Daan was changing out of her outfit putting on her pj's. 'she just shrugged hinting that it was fine and tossed the blondes pj's to her. ''thnx'' she said taking of her cardigan. "no problem Beffie" Daan said crawling under her blanket. the way the Dutchie prounounced her name made her smile brighter than the sun, it was so adorable. but what about Daan wasn't she thought as she udressed herself further.

when beth crawled into the bed as well she turned her back to Daan trying to fall asleep but when she felt Daan move closer to her putting an arm around her waist she was far from getting any sleep. ''Beff" she whispered in her ear making her turn around locking eyes once again. "ye-ah" she said letting out a sheaky breath. "i want you"the brunette said leaning in no caring if the blonde was even feeling the same. "then take me"Beth said connecting their lips in a passionete kiss yet full of lust.


	2. Part 2

Enjoy😊

"i want you"the brunette said leaning in not caring if the blonde was even feeling the same. "then take me"Beth said connecting their lips in a passionete kiss yet full of lust.

Breaking apart after a few second they locked eyes. For some reason Daan felt like she should mess with her a bit and toy with her before taking what she wanted knowing it was mutual. "Neh" she said turning around closing her eyes to fall asleep. Beth just laid their at a loss for words. sometimes or most of the time she didn't understand the brunette she was like a riddle that no one but her was able to solve. She was always trying but just like all the other times she couldn't solve it. 

When the blonde woke up the next morning she saw that Daan wasn't in the tent and had left a note. "Hey Beffie, we're out for a swim at the lake. Come find me x" it read making Beth shake her head out of disbelief. This girl is really something else she thought getting up and finding her bikini. 

Turned out the way there was hard to find  
And she almost got lost if she hadn't asked the small family she ran in to. "Hey sorry to bother but do you know where the lake is?" She asked. "Yes just go straight ahead and them your left" the women whom she assumed was the mother said. "Hi" i little girl said looking up at her. "Hi" she said back making herself to her level. "You're Beth right?" She asked with a look of hope on her face that Beth loved. She nodded making the girls face light up pooling on her mother towel. "What's your name?" The blonde asked. "Amy". "That's pretty" she said flashing a big smile. "Thank you, i like yours more" Beth giggled and looked up to the mother who was laughing as well. "Can i take a photo with you?" She asked. "Of course" Beth said opening her hand for the girl to stand inbetween. "Mom hurry up" Amy said. The mother took the picture and Beth gave Amy a big hug before saying goodbye. "Thank you so much, enjoy your days of" the mother said continue her walk probably on the way back from the lake. 

After 5 minutes she saw Daan laying on a towel sunbathing while Leah, Jordan and Kim were fighting in the water like a bunch of little kids. "Hey" she said placing her towel next to Daantje's and laying Daan. "Hi, i see you've found me" she said with a grin on her face. "Yeah but you've lost your senses" the blonde said. "What's that have to do in it" she responded with a pout on her face. "Mm nothing i guess just thought i'd take the piss out of you" Beth said standing up from her towel going for a swim.

"Come on in Daan the water is nice" she scream so the midfielder could hear her. "Uhmm yeah? just can you come her for a sec?" she asked with a serieus look on her face which caused a concerned Beth. "Can you put sunscreen on my back I can't reach that" she said as The winger approached her. "Uhm" it was to late since Daan had already thrown the bottle at her. She laid down on her belly and Beth squated down next to her. She applied the sunscreen as fast as she could not wanting to get in to it more then needed cause they were still around others. The midfielder on the other hand thought of it differently and pushed Beth down so that she could her back. "Your turn" she whispered in the girls ear as she sat down on her back. The brunette grew a huge grin on her face as she noticed the winger was shivering underneath and not cause of the cold. After she was done she got up but not before making another comment. "Who taking the piss out of who now?"she asked walking in the water with some extra sass.

The day hadn't gone by with Daan leaving Beth alone for a minute. She was constantly watching her toy seeing if she could bite. It was frustrating to Beth cause she knew Daan wanted what she wanted as much as her. After dinner Daan had made another comment. She was trying to climb a ladder to hang a light up in a tree. "You can never get it up top" the winger said laughing at her despite of the fact she was only an inch taller. "You don't have to reach for what you already are" she said with a smirk. At first she didn't know what the girl ment but as her smirk grew bigger she did realize and walked into their tent. She just needed a minute to calm down and forget but the truth was she couldn't. She kept remembering how the midfielder had touched her in ways she couldn't even begin to describe it was driving her crazy. 

"Hey" Leah said walking in. "Le could you just leave me be for a minute?" She asked politely. "Yeah of course hun. Tell me when you want to talk about" Beth gave her a nod and Leah left to room. They have been friends for a very long time and the defender knew immediately something was wrong with her and definitely who she could blame. "Stop fucking with her" Leah said seeing the girl smiling at the diner table with Kim. "I haven't....yet" Daan said walking to the tent. "DVD" kim screamed at her but all she got was a middle finger and she entered anyway. 

"Hey" she said seeing Beth sit on the bed with her head in her hands. "What's wrong?" She asked trying to play it dumb. "You've got to be kidding me" the blonde said getting up from the bed standing infront of Daan probably not more than a centimeter between them. For the first time in her life she saw a frozen Daan and was more than happy to take advantage of of that. She pushed her down on the bed straddling her and pinned her hand above her head. "Bottoms can reach the top" she whispered in the girls ear before leaving joining the others who were still outside.

Part 2 of Road trip. I'm thinking about turning this into a short story of the trip till it's over.


	3. Part 3

"Bottoms can reach the top" she whispered in the girls ear before leaving joining the others who were still outside.

The night went on without the brunette of which Beth assumed had just fallen asleep already. They were sat around the campfire just like the night before. "So uhm Beth can i ask you something?" Kim asked her with a look of uncertainty. "Yeah, you already did" She said with a small giggle. "You and Daan? I've noticed some things but im really not sure what" she said. "Ohw that" Kim nodded. "To be honest I don't know. Yesterday she said she wanted me, then she kissed me and now she's been doing god knows what today" the blonde said throwing her arms up in the air. "Yeah. She's achieved what she wanted let's keep it at that shall we" their captain said with a smile on her face. "Huh?" The winger asked with a questioning look on her face. "Beth are you truly that blind" Leah asked. "Even Jordan saw" she added looking at her seeing her shrug. "She wanted you frustrated and by the looks of things she got you there yeah?" Jord said. "I suppose" the blonde said thinking about it once more. 

When she entered their tent a little later Daan was asleep at least that's what she thought. She had heard the full conversation and knew she got Beth exactly where she wanted her. The blonde crawled into bed that night with the plan of just going to sleep, but Daan was about to mess that up.

"Hi" she said scooting closer to the now freaking out winger. "So you're frustrated i heard" she whispered in the girls ear  
As she started drawing figures on her stomach giving her goosebumps. Beth immediately felt a lump form in her throat and let out a shaky breath. "U-h..m" she said trying to move away from Daan but she failed to get out of her grip. "It takes time to reach the top" she said  
Turning Beth around so she was laying in her back with Daan on top of her. "Some are just naturals at it" she whispered leaving a kiss on her ear. "M" She heard the blonde moan and the smirk on her face grew wider. She locked eyes with her one more time before leaning in to give her a kiss that ended sooner then The blonde had initially wanted. 

Daan laid down again allowing Beth to turn to her side again. The midfielder put her arms around her waist starting to draw figures again she leaned in so she was closer to her ear. "Tomorrow in the hotel i'll give you what you want" she whispered which was totally unnecessary since no one could hear them. 

The girls had made an agreement after swimming they would start to drive back and stay at a nice hotel for the remaining to days of their trip. The camping was nice but not very relaxing over all so both Leah and Jordan were more than happy to wake up early to make everyone breakfast. Kim had come after she got the text but the number 7 and 23 were still nowhere to be seen. "I'll go get them" Leah said getting up. "I'll com with" Jordan said hoping to find out if anything went down last night. They opened the tent letting their eyes adjust to the dark for a second. "Ahww Leah look!" Jordan practically screamed when she noticed the position they were laying in that hadn't changed. "Morning" Daan said getting up stretching her arm yawning. "Slept well i see Beth?" Jordan asked as she saw Beth was awake as well. "Or not" Leah said wiggling her eyebrows at the two of them. "Hahaha" Daan said putting on her joggers. "No" Beth said ready to turn around to sleep again. "Breakfast is ready" they said before leaving and closing the tent. 

Beth didn't budge in the next minute and Daan was more than ready to do something about it.   
She walked over to her bed and tried the soft approach first, which didn't work on the blonde. She started to tickle and poke her in her sides until she began to move. Daan couldn't help but let out a giggle when she saw Beth squirming almost underneath her. "Daan" she said. She continued to tickle the girl. "Ahhh stopp" Beth screamed trying to get away from The midfielder. "I'm awake, i'm awake." Daan stopped this time and looked at Her with a smile. "Alright darling breakfast is still ready" she said leaving the tent laughing at het laziness. 

"Look who finally decided to join us"Kim said when Beth sat down next to her grabbing the plate with a cheese sandwich on it. She wanted to ignore Kim's comment and eat in peace but her wishes couldn't seem to be granted these days. "So uhm Beth you feeling better already?" Her captain asked. "Yes i feel fine" she said a bit aggressive. "Okay we'll leave in an hour or so" she said leaving her alone with Daan since Jordana and Leah were already packing up their stuff. 

When the girls arrived at the hotel they couldn't believe their own eyes it was beautiful and a luxury that was needed after camping in the woods. Daan overheard Kim say 1 double and 3 single rooms but That's not what the brunette wanted. She made a promise that she was keen to keep. "Hey, could you change it to two doubles please?" Daan asked quietly so Beth couldn't hear. "Yes of course anything else?" She asked. "Uhm is there a possibility you could decorate it with rose paddles?" She asked and the women nodded.

"Miss here are the keys, room number 130 is the room with the rose paddles for that lady" he said handing Kim the keys and pointing out Daan. "What did you do?" She asked Daan handing her the room key. "Nothing" she said playing it innocent. "Rose paddles" Kim said hinting she was lying. "So?" Daan asked walking away not wanting to continue the conversation with her captain. 

"Kim were is my room key" she asked her when she noticed she didn't get one. "Your rooming with me Darling" Daan said opening the door to the room. "You didn't" she said after she saw the rose paddles and a filled bath. "But i did" she responded pushing the winger against the wall.

The brunette leaned in capturing her lips. The kiss was sensual and loving. She bit her bottom lip asking for entrance that Beth happily gave her. Daan grabbed Beth legs lifting her up walking over to the bed. "Are you sure?" She asked looking into the girls eyes for any sing of disapprovel. "Yes" she said pulling Daan in for a kiss relieved Daan was holding her up to the promise she had made the previous night.


	4. Part 4

⚠️sexual content⚠️  
"Hey" Daan sat as she sat on top of Beth looking in her eyes. "Hi" she said looking up at the brunette putting her hands on her hips. Beth slowly leaned forward capturing the brunettes lips. Her want for the midfielder only grew when she bit her lip asking for entrance. "Beff?" Daan said stroking her thumb over her lips. She didn't respond only opened her mouth and accepted her thumb sucking it softly watching with a fire in her belly as Daan relaxed from the sensation. 

Daan withdrew her fingers from her mouth and resumed her ministrations. "Lift up your arms" she commanded. She pulled the shirt over Beth's head and continued with the kisses on her chest. She tried to touch Daan, but The brunette grabbed her wrists and held them above her head. The blonde moaned loudly as Daan'stongue flicked over her nipple." You like that?" She asked in a husky voice. When she didn't answer the midfielder sprang up into Her face. "You answer me when I ask you a question, you hear me baby" she growled. "Y - yes" Beth was able to bring out.

"Dani" Beth said trying to reason with her for her to spead up the process. "No baby be patient" she said Moving lower down Beth's body with her mouth, Daan stopped at the edge of where her shorts began. Slowly, very painfully slow, she slid the arsenal training shorts off her hips and down her legs. Finishing her mission by tossing it onto the ground and starting the same task once again. This time with the lacy white underwear that was beyond soaked. "Someone's turned on" Daan said smirking. "Piss off" the blonde said bucking her hips up in frustration. 

Daan moves her hand down The wingers body achingly slow. She arrives at Her clit, drags her finger for a moment, and then slides her hand back up to Her breasts. The blonde looks in the brunettes eyes hungrily. "I need you" she said trying to turn around getting out of the brunettes grip who was still fully dressed. "Come on" she said grabbing her hand leading where to the bath that was filled with rose paddled just as the whole room. 

"Can i?" She asked stepping closer to Daan tugging at the hem of her shirt. She just nodded helping her out raising her arms up in the air. The tiny girl that was looking aggressive a minute ago looked like a marshmallow now. "And this?" The blonde asked opening the bottom of her jeans unzipping them tugging them off slowly. "Your beautiful" Beth said taking a step back admiring her toned body. "You're gonna take the rest off or?" She chuckled at her own question and Beth shook her head yet stepped back anyway to take of the last remaining peaces of clothing 'fuck' she mumbled under her breath. 

"Get in the Beth" She ordered the blonde who was still focused on the brunette who was already sat down. Of course she did what was expected of her and got in and sat between the brunettes legs enjoying the feeling their naked bodies against each other. "What do you want to watch?" Daan asked grabbing the remote that was on the edge of the tub. "You" Beth said turning around straddling her lap attacking her neck. "Stop it" Daan said grabbing her hands holding them together. "Dani please just" she tried to plied. "Just do what?" She asked. "Sit here and watch the movie, but of course baby" she added as she turned Beth around once more making her wait for what she actually wanted. "Get up" she said helping her out a bit pushing her up. 

When she saw Daan grab one towel she quickly predicted where things were headed. It wasn't like she could do something about it cause she wasn't the one in control. The brunette lifted the winger up putting her down on the sink. She continued to dry her off moving the towel of her entire body. The blonde almost let an inaudible moan escape her mouth which became audible when Daan moved the towel between Beth's legs. After drying herself of she took Beth's hand leading them back to the bed. 

Daan knew Beth had had enough of her teasing and finally decided to speed up the process. "Stt baby it's okay" she said when she heard her let out a painful moan as she entered a finger in side of her"AHH FUCK" Beth screamed getting closer every second. Daan continued, Adding a finger to rub her clit made The blonde buckle up her hips arching her back. "Let it out baby" she encouraged her knowing how stressed out she had been. "AHH DAAN FUCk"she moaned after she felt another finger being pushed inside her. "Stop pleasee" she begged thinking she couldn't take it anymore. "No" the brunette simply said adding more pressure on the girls clit. "Dani please stop" she begged once more but the midfielder still didn't budge. "No baby just let go please" pushing one more finger in. "AHH" she screamed loudly out of pleasure. "Not until you've come baby" that was the last string and she pushed Beth over the edge.  
⚠️end⚠️

"See wasn't that hard now was it?" Daan asked with a smug look on her face. "No" Beth said not keen on starting conversation but giving The brunette what she deserved. Beth leaned in for a kiss wanting to deepen in but se was stopped when Daan pulled back. "This was for you baby I'm fine" she said getting up and changing in her pj's. 

"Where do we go from here?" Beth asked as they laid in bed watching a movie in Daantje's arms. "To be honest I don't know, but what i do know is that i love spending time with you" she said looking in the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen. "I really like you" she continued trying to look away from the winger. "Good" Beth said grabbing the girls chin pulling her in for a kiss what seemed like the hundred time that nights and yet it still felt as magical as the first.


End file.
